


I Promise - Valentine Special

by Groovyhornbill



Series: I Promise [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groovyhornbill/pseuds/Groovyhornbill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles and Erik were two little boys. This time they had surprises for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Promise - Valentine Special

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read as a sequel to “I promise”, or can be read separately.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

 

Erik felt restless. He felt like this since yesterday. It was almost ten o’clock in the morning, two more hours and it would have been twenty-four-hour straight that he hadn’t seen Charles.

 

Yesterday was the first time since they had known each other that Charles missed their daily routine of meeting and playing together without any good reason. At least, not good enough reason for Erik anyway. Yesterday morning, Charles told him that he needed to help Raven with something and did not know how long it would take. He did not want to make Erik wait for him. So, he thought it might be better if Erik would go back home early after their early lunch despite his protest that he could wait for however long it took. Charles promised him that he would finish with this thing he helped Raven with before lunch tomorrow and would definitely be able to play with Erik as usual in the afternoon.

 

By now, Erik was a little suspicious about what was so important that Raven needed only Charles’ help and not his. He thought that if Raven needed any help, she could just ask the other maids in the house to do so. Why would she specifically need Charles to help her? Erik also thought that it was weird with the way that Charles looked a little sheepishly guilty for having to send Erik back home early in order to help with Raven’s work? And more importantly, why did Charles not just tell him what exactly was Raven wanted him to do? Erik was quite certain that Charles did look torn between wanting to give him more specific reason to ease his frustration and determining to not do just that.

 

Since they had known each other and become best friends few years ago, they never had secret between them. Charles always told him everything and Erik never kept any secret from him either. Erik still trusted Charles with that, no matter how desperate he felt right now.

 

******************

 

As soon as Erik went back to his home, Charles hurriedly went in search for Raven and found her in the kitchen preparing what was needed for the surprise that Charles intended for Erik tomorrow. Everything was set. Though Raven was the one who would be doing the main tasks, she did allow Charles to do some other tasks that were not too dangerous and kept Charles away from the hot stove.

 

******************

 

Half an hour to go before noon, Erik went to the garage where he placed his present for Charles, so that he could move it into the house and hid it in his bedroom instead. He had an idea for his present from what he heard his father said last evening. Erik heard him made a call to confirm with the florist that he would pick up his bouquet tomorrow evening after work. It took Erik a while to realize what his father would need a bouquet for, since it was not his mother’s birthday or his parent’s anniversary.

 

Yesterday, after coming back from Charles’ home, or you could say it was mansion, Erik did not really have anything to do. So, he walked around his house to look for some materials that he would use for his planned surprise for Charles. Though his house was not as big as Charles’ mansion, his mother always took a good care of their lovely gardens, especially the variety of flowers that would bloom almost throughout the year. Erik was always proud of his home since Charles’ always said that he preferred it here to his own mansion because it was always warm and felt like a real home and he also loved to snuggle up to Erik on their favorite couch whenever they spend their time watching cartoon here.

 

He found what he was looking for in the garage, a small shovel and an empty basket-like flowerpot. He stood on tiptoe to peer through the kitchen window to make sure that his mother was not looking at the moment. Then, he hurriedly dug up the big budding red tulip and moved it to the flowerpot that he found. He poured in some potting soil and watered it a bit, just like he used to see his mother did.

 

If only Erik turned back to the house, he would have seen his mother stood with a knowing smile on her face, watching him from the living room’s window not far from the kitchen. His mother even pretended that she did not notice how dirty his t-shirt and jeans were.

 

******************

 

When Charles and Raven arrived at Erik’s home today a few minutes before lunch, Erik’s frustration was gone like it never happened before. Charles beamed at him and started chattering about which animated movie he wanted to pick up for their afternoon together. Erik was so happy for the prospect of spending the afternoon with Charles again that he didn’t really care if Charles chose to watch _The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh_ for the third time in this month.

 

After lunch, they sprawled out on their couch watching _Winnie the Pooh_. Charles sat with chocolate chip cookies in one hand, a glass of orange juice in the other hand, eyes fixed on the screen, while Erik was quite contented in lying down with his head rested on Charles’ lap while watching.

 

During the movie, while he finished his cookies and orange juice, Charles occasionally wriggled his legs a bit but Erik pretended that he did not notice his fidgeting. “I almost can’t feel my legs, Erik!,” Charles protested to no avail. How could Erik let go of the most comfortable pillow in the world. After a while, Charles would try to settle into the most comfortable pose with Erik’s head still rested on his lap.

 

When the movie ended, Charles finally got Erik’s head off his lap, claiming that he needed to use the toilet. It was that moment that Erik sneaked to his bedroom to pick up his flowerpot for Charles and tiptoed back to the living room. He heard his mother and Raven talking in the kitchen about the new bakery recipe that Raven wanted to try for Charles and Erik.

 

Erik barely had time to hide his flowerpot behind the couch when Charles came into the room suspiciously hiding something behind his back.

 

“What’s that?” Erik asked him trying to have a better look without moving from the couch.

 

“I’ve got something for you, but you have to close your eyes first,” replied Charles.

 

Though curious, Erik closed his eyes obediently. He heard Charles moved into the room cautiously, “Don’t peep.” He sensed that Charles came to stop in front of him, when he heard Charles said importantly, “Hold out your hands too.”

 

When Erik hold out his hands, Charles placed a box on to his outstretched hands, and said “You can open your eyes now.”

 

What Erik saw was a bright blue paper box that was a bit bigger than his palm. The color of the box matched Charles’ eyes, Erik’s most favorite color. Erik could clearly saw that Charles was nervous while waiting for Erik to open the box. After it seemed like too long time of admiring the box, Erik finally opened its lid to have a look inside. Right now, Charles was so anxious that he also leaned out to have a better look at Erik’s face when he looked inside the box too.

 

There was a heart-shape chocolate the size of Erik’s palm inside the box. On top of it, there were small drawings in pink color of two smiling stick figures holding hand. Beneath the figures, there were writings in Charles’ childish handwriting. Though the words seemed to cramp together in such a limited space, Erik could clearly read them, _“For Erik, with love from Charles.”_

 

The anxiety on Charles’ face was lifted when he saw Erik’s grin widened and widened until it threatened to split his face in half.

 

“Do you like it? I asked Raven to help me but I’m afraid I didn’t do much because she would not allow me to be anywhere neared the stove or the hot chocolate,” Charles spoke rapidly.

 

“Of course I like it. It was amazing. Thanks so much,” Erik replied, still grinning. “Is this why you sent me back home too early yesterday?”

 

Charles smiled sheepishly, “Yes, I have to, you know. Are you still mad at me?”

 

“Actually, yesterday I was. But now that I know what were you up to, I think I can forgive you,” Erik said with a smile. “I also have something for you too, just turn around for a second.”

 

Charles looked excited at the surprise from Erik. He did not think that Erik would prepare anything for him. He did not even think that Erik would know what day was today. When he turned his back to Erik, he heard a movement from behind. Then Erik called out, “You can turn around now.”

 

What Charles saw on the table in front of the couch made his eyes widened so much that Erik did not think it was possible for human’s eyes to be that big. A moment of silence and then Charles looked up and beamed happily at Erik, and promptly threw himself at him, “Oh Erik, this is very beautiful.”

 

Suddenly found himself with an armful of Charles, Erik almost tumbled over before he steadied himself with Charles still in his arm. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Charles.” Erik whispered shyly.

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, my dear friend.”

 


End file.
